1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light guide and an electrophoretic display apparatus switchable between a black-white mode and a color mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electrophoretic display devices exhibit black-white images and can not provide colorful images. For the purpose of providing colorful images, many researches attempt to add color filters in conventional electrophoretic display devices. However, the pigment or dye in the color filters adsorbs about two-third of incident light so that the brightness of the electrophoretic display devices is significantly decreased. In addition, this kind of electrophoretic display devices exhibits color images only, and can not be switchable between a black-white mode and a color mode. Therefore, there exists in this art a need for a new electrophoretic display apparatus which is capable of resolving these issues.